


Utter submission

by secrets_i_cant_reveal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domination, Domme, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Panties, Panty Kink, Pegging, Rimming, Sex chat, Spanking, Submission, Watersports, Wetting, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrets_i_cant_reveal/pseuds/secrets_i_cant_reveal
Summary: Two strangers have the kinkiest time of their life on the Internet.





	

thank you so much, Mistress. i try to keep my little bottom in shape for you.  
Start caressing your upper back  
Massaging your shoulders  
*body shudders at your generous touches*  
your hands feel so so special, Mistress.  
I know you're desperate baby  
such a lucky subby to be here for you.  
Locked up.. No touches on your little cock  
*full balls are pressing hard against my cage*  
only your pschological touches, Mistress.  
And now... dressed like this.. so close to getting fucked hard  
And Me looking at that ass... so many naughty thoughts  
it is your ass, Mistress.  
your cock, your balls, your sub.  
I'm not gonna take them off.. The panties  
I'm gonna eat you out  
all of this belongs to you, my beautiful Mistress.  
Thank you baby  
Eat you out like a virgin girl

*tightens my cheeks*  
And I'm gonna spank you  
And finger you while you beg desperately for me  
*feels the gorgeous material gripping me*  
*moans once more at the anticipation*  
i am your virgin girl, Mistress.  
my ass is virgin for you, so keen for your tongue.

wanna feel you grind against the bed.. hump the bed Ben  
My hands move to your lower back  
*starts pushing my hips into the bed for you*  
*humping like a good little girl for Mistress Sarah*  
Let me hear you!  
*feels you guiding my thrusts with your kind hands*  
(Type your moans and little screams here if you can)  
take your little obedient ass, Mistress.  
I can't handle it anymore  
mmmpppphhhhh...  
*face pressed into the pillows*  
i want you, Mistress. so badly.  
Your little butt moving fast  
your little butt, Mistress.  
all of this is yours.  
I lean down and spread those cheeks  
please, Mistress.  
*feels cheeks relax and open for you*  
*such a lucky boy*  
And press my tongue between them  
*through the fabric, it feels divine*  
And start licking!  
*having it pushed into me*  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Just on the hole at first  
Slurp slurp  
*cocky uncontrollably swelling into my cage, so much tension*  
ohhhhhhhh, Mistressssss...  
*humps back into your face*  
Squeezing your ass as I eat it  
*trying to get you even deeper into me*  
*the fabric up and inside of me*  
Yeah baby fuck back on my face  
Pointing my tongue and probing in  
*building a rhythm, your hot little tongue fucking me deep*  
oh my god oh my god...  
Oh yeah... delicious

*feels my prone cockette drooling uncontrollably*  
Suckng.. kissing you there  
Fondling that ass  
humping back even harder, even deeper*  
*such a lucky and special feeling in my ass*  
*such a lucky little subbie*  
I slap it once.. who's a little slut?  
Come on!  
i'm your little slut, Mistress.  
your little panty-slut...!  
Louder!  
Oh yeah... drooling on your hole n panties  
Eating you deep  
I AM YOUR LITTLE PANTY-SLUT...!  
Licking you deeper  
your wet little slut, your saliva mingling with me.  
ohhhhhhh, Mistressss... *moaning so so deep now*  
*starting to squeal even*  
Haha  
That's my baby doll  
I get up and wipe my mouth  
*feels your drool running between my legs*  
*dripping over my locked up balls*  
I wanna spank you with a paddle  
*the wet fabric pushed up and into me ass*  
*lifts my ass obediently for your paddle*  
I get a plain hard paddle  
Just rub it gently on your ass  
Feel it ben  
i'm your tight ass, Mistress.  
*lifts higher for you*  
I slap once.. lightly.. On the right cheek  
thank you, Mistress.  
Like it?  
I spank again. A little harder  
i love it, Mistress.  
thank you, Mistress.  
I slap again.. Now on the left  
thank you so much, Mistress.  
Oh yeah... feel it!  
*feels my pinky flesh pushing against the seam of the panties*  
*my pink starting to better match its pink*  
I start slapping in earnest... alternating between left and right  
spank me harder, Mistress...!

Oh yeah.. take it!  
oh godddd yesssssss.....  
Come on beg for it slut!!  
*moves legs further apart, feels the paddle clipping my caged balls*  
ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...  
spank me, Mistress. SPANK YOUR SLUT...!!!!  
i want it so so much, Mistress.

Oh yeah... I roar... slapping harder  
your ass on fire...  
Harder!!! *whimpering and bending forward to bite into the pillow* *feeling the heat running through my ass and balls*  
I spank on quick successions  
*the cage protecting them but also jolting them each time* Then slow it down  
ohhhhhh, p-p-please, Mistress. *little tears running down my cheeks* *tears of joy and pain* *my hot little ass on fire for you*  
Fuck.. Your ass is so pink your ass is so pink, Mistress.  
this beautiful ass of yours. with its wet slit and hole.  
I slap it on your thighs too *just whimpering so gently now, but staying in place, gripping my ankles for you*  
Then finally. I put the paddle away You're sooooo good for me baby *knows my cockette has drooled uncontrollably into the front of my panties, and feels a little ashamed*  
you are so good to me, Mistress. I reach around and undo the cock cage  
ohhhhhh ffffffffff...  
I lean over and whisper I want you to get hard darling Want You to enjoy it *has almost forgotten how...*  
You can only come when I say  
*...but feels my little erection start to push against my panties* yes, Mistress. always, Mistress.  
But that doesn't mean.. that you can't get hard and enjoy the ride  
I take lube from the drawer *pulls up my nightie for you* And lower the mirror in front of us on the bed  
Can you see us baby?  
*looks back at the mirror* Look at you  
i can, Mistress. i look beautiful for you, and you are so stunning, Mistress.  
In front of you the mirror is present  
You're so sexy in this nightie  
And the soaked underwear  
I push one lubed finger in  
my cock is tight against it, it has climbed up my ass, my nightie is blush, my ass is rouge. are you pushing the material in too, Mistress?  
No baby I've pushed the panties aside Just my finger going in  
*bites lip as you enter me* Oh baby i'm still on my tummy, Mistress? Yes you are.. On your hands and knees I'm behind you thank you, Mistress. We're facing the mirror  
*pushes my ass back slightly against your finger* So tight.. Ben So tight and eager  
you can see my little red cheeks, Mistress? both front and back?  
Yes I can lovely boy my little boy-cunt, Mistress.  
your little boy-cunt. So red.. those cheeks *feels my tip creeping out of the top of my panties uncontrollably* Your boy cunt is so pretty I push another finger in I wanna see you just lose it Ben i am trying to control my cockie for you, Mistress.  
Dunno if I should use a vibrator or my fingers  
this boy cunt feels so lucky to feel you holding me in such a way.  
What do you want Ben?  
he is such a lucky subby.  
perhaps your fingers in my ass and your vib on my little cock-sack, Mistress?  
then perhaps switching them around? your fingers feel so very special inside of me, gorgeous Mistress.  
Oh god baby.. so dirty and Horny and eager  
you make me this, Mistress. i am nothing without you.  
I move away from behind you your whore, your slut, your boy.  
And come in front of you.. sit with my back to the mirror *my ass feels empty of a sudden

I take the gorgeous vibrator from the drawer *but i get to see the beautiful vision that is my Mistress*  
And lube it up.. slowly coating it while looking into your eyes  
please kiss me, Mistress. just my forehead.  
I lean forward  
*looks back at you with such devotion*  
And kiss your forehead Your flushed cheeks  
*feels a little tear run down them*  
yes, Mistress. thank you, Mistress. And a small peck on your lips  
*my whole body shudders with your love* Climb into my lap Ben *i am so on edge that i almost cum as you kiss me*  
Hold yourself on your knees kneeling before you, Mistress, or straddling you?  
Straddling me  
*does so, being careful not to prod you too hard with my panty-held erection* *lifts bottom obediently into the air and kneels aside you*  
You should know I'm wearing panties and bra.. all black lace  
you look beautiful, Mistress Sarah.  
Aw baby.. aren't you kind  
*places my head gently onto your shoulder*  
i can only say what i see, Mistress.  
I kiss the side of your temple and whisper.. I know your so hard.. But I'm gonna tease you just a little more Can you take it?  
it is your cock, Mistress. it does only as it is told. i will take whatever you want of me, Mistress. I smile at you i want only to please you. more than anything else.  
Then I switch on the vibe..  
The remote in my hand And I give the vibrator to you  
*whimpers uncontrollably at the sound* *feels it shuddering in my palm*  
I want to see you pleasure yourself ben Hold it against your cock And finger your own ass I.. wanna.. see  
*reaches down and starts to rub it up and down my pantied shaft for you* *looking back at you for your approval, my tip pushing against the panty elastic* *so so insistent for your stimulation*  
Let me see my baby come undone So pretty for me  
*slides it up and down the panties, under the balls, groaning and moaning for you*  
I brace my hands on your waist  
*pursing my lips as i slide it up and down my shaft*  
Finger that boy cunt baby  
*feeling your beautiful hands hold me, and guide me* I'm holding you.. You won't lose your balance  
*reached back and slips my fingers into my panties and up my lubed hole*  
*parting my lips and watching you so intently* *cock buzzing so excitedly, sliding a second finger up and into my ass for you* *as you hold and encourage me*  
Yeah baby... yeah  
*i start to moan so obediently for you* Look at those straining hips your cock and your ass feel so so special for you, Mistress.  
I kiss you deeply  
ohhhhhh ffffffffff....... Caressing your back and chest *starts to hump by fingers harder* *my *up and down, up and down* I turn up the vibrations Level 2 *sliding your vib up and down your panties* mmmmpphhhhhhhh... *grunts gently at the extra stimulation* *fucks my fingers even harder for you* ohhhhhh, Mistresssssss... I bite my lip i bite mine likewise.  
*just following your lead and fucking myself faster. Wanna see what you do to me? all pink and beautiful for you. I whisper *can feel my tip leaking already* i want to see whatever you want me to see, Mistress. please, Mistress... I take one hand away from your waist *continues to fuck myself* *panting and breathing faster for you* And pull down the front of my own pantie Look down oh god oh godddddddd.... I'm so wet for you *looks down at your wetness* *feels my own cock leak a little more at the sight of your beauty* *bites lip once more* ohhhhhhhh, Mistressssss... you are so so beautiful, Mistress. How my panties are soaked at the sight of you I cover up again oh my goddddd... Put th the panties back in place i am so so happy to please you, Mistress. that means the world to me. everything to me. And take your hand holding the vibe *nuzzles uncontrollably against your shoulder* you are so so good to me, Mistress. *whimpering softly now* Press it against my wet mound over the panties.. I instruct I open my legs slightly *takes it in my palm and moves it up and down against your panties* Oh.. unh! *feels the heat back against my palm, and your beautiful wetness* *can feel your lips pushing against the wet panties* *slides it slowly up and down, from base to clit, base to clit* *learning your responses and following your wetness so obediently* Anh.. anh... I turn up the vibrations two levels *listening so intently to your murmurs* *pushing it harder against your wet pussy and stiffened clit* Keep fucking your own fingers *up and down, so so slow, up and down, gathering pace* I start riding against the vibe *keeps fucking my own boy cunt, moving up and down in time with the vib* ohhhhhh ffffffffff... So good Ben!!! So good *feels your hips bucking and bucks mine back* *moves the vib faster against you* I kiss you heatedly *feeling your breath on my shoulder* ohhhhh Mistresssss... Ben baby... baby! so so on edge for you... ohhhhhhhh, Mistress Sarah.......... *vib-fucking you in time with my boy-cunt splaying* I need to cum! *my tip riding up and over my panty elastic* Ben I think I'm going to cum for you! *pushes it even harder against you* *almost inside of you through the panties* *holding it more insistently against your clit* *fucking myself so fast* My back arches.. I pull your crotch closer to mine* Press it against my wet mound over the panties.. I instruct I open my legs slightly  
*takes it in my palm and moves it up and down against your panties*

Oh.. unh!  
*feels the heat back against my palm, and your beautiful wetness* *can feel your lips pushing against the wet panties* *slides it slowly up and down, from base to clit, base to clit* *learning your responses and following your wetness so obediently*  
Anh.. anh... I turn up the vibrations two levels

*listening so intently to your murmurs* *pushing it harder against your wet pussy and stiffened clit* Keep fucking your own fingers *up and down, so so slow, up and down, gathering pace*  
I start riding against the vibe  
*keeps fucking my own boy cunt, moving up and down in time with the vib*  
ohhhhhh ffffffffff... So good Ben!!! So good  
*feels your hips bucking and bucks mine back* *moves the vib faster against you*  
I kiss you heatedly  
*feeling your breath on my shoulder* ohhhhh Mistresssss...  
Ben baby... baby! so so on edge for you...  
ohhhhhhhh, Mistress Sarah.......... *vib-fucking you in time with my boy-cunt splaying*  
I need to cum!  
*my tip riding up and over my panty elastic*  
Ben I think I'm going to cum for you!  
*pushes it even harder against you* *almost inside of you through the panties* *holding it more insistently against your clit* *fucking myself so fast*  
My back arches.. I pull your crotch closer to mine *grinds against the vib and your clit* *humping my hand uncontrollably*  
Press the vibe against your cock baby  
ohhhhh goddd, Mistress...  
*the vib is now against my cock and your pussy*  
Ride your slutty fingers!  
*through both of our panties* *grinds my fingers so deep into my boy-cunt for you* *the panties struggling to hold my shaft*  
My pussy throbs!  
*it pushing the vib even harder against your clit*  
Come with me Ben!  
oh Mistress oh Mistress...  
Come now! Annnhhhhhh!!!!  
fffffff.....********** *explodes into my panties, balls pumping so so hard* *feeling my mess riding up my tummy and escaping slightly*  
Oh yes.. yes.. yes!!  
*pushing the vib even harder against your clit* *slamming down on my fingers* ohhhhhhhhhhhh ffffffffffffffffffffffffff...  
Oh baby Anh... anh.. I whimper too Then I turn the vibe off  
*collapses into your arms* ohhhhhhh, Mistresss.s....  
I hold you close  
ohhhhhh goddddddd...  
Very close... petting your back Sweetie calm down... You're okay you did so well  
i hope i pleased you, Mistress.  
so so much. You did.. You're so amazing So responsive Let me clean you up You're great  
*slowly panting against you* *holding you gently* (did i do ok, Mistress?) (i hope i pleased you and that you enjoyed, Mistress) thank you, Mistress.  
*sits back slightly* You did so well *relaxes gently*  
I'm not done though  
*feeling your compliments support me* thank you so so much, Mistress. of course, Mistress.  
Let me tuck you in bed  
whatever you wish for me, Mistress.  
What would you like? A massage? Anything you want shouldn't i be massaging you, Mistress? No no baby.. you're exhausted You took on so much today *lies there obediently*  
I straddle you you are really too good to me, Mistress. your hands are so so special.  
Running mu hands on your chest  
Rubbing your collar  
Shoulders  
Massaging the muscles in your arms *moans so contentedly* *feels so special in your care* *overwhelmed with pleasure and gratitude* That's it relax *looking up at your absolutely stunning beauty knelt over me* I move my hands down your ribs *purrs softly, feels muscles relaxing* Rubbing your hips *still clad in your pink lace* Crawling down.. massaging your strong thighs *every touch feels so so special*  
Want me to take the panties off?  
They're soaked in your cum.. may be uncomfortable  
whatever you wish of me, Mistress.  
I slide them down your legs  
Clean you up with a warm cloth and some wet wipes  
thank you, Mistress. so much.  
I finally rub your calves Rubbing the muscle there You are damn sexy naked.. just so you know  
you are so so good to me, Mistress. i know you love me pretty too, Mistress. I do your touches are so so special to me, thank you. you are utterly beautiful and generous to me, Mistress.  
I go down to your feet.. rubbing the soles Each f your cute little toes  
oh my... that feels so so good, Mistress.  
I'm glad it does.. I'm glad it does  
*spaying them like my boy-cunt* you are utterly relaxing me, Mistress... i feel so special and cared for and loved. such a lucky lucky boy.  
Finally done.. I climb back up.. give you a kiss.. and get in next to you Holding you close *cuddles you so tenderly* *loves the idea of being cradled by you*  
Still kissing.. I roam my hand down.. thumbing your nipples  
*pushes my bottom back into your gorgeous cradle*  
Ben.. sweetheart I'm not trying to start anything.. and just say no if you don't want it But I still wanna peg you baby.. just spoon you and peg you *breathing in your perfect scent* *moans and whimpers as you hold me* thank you, Mistress. so much. Only if you want Say something  
it is your ass, Mistress. your boy-cunt. to do as you please. it is quite virgin, but it belongs to you.  
No baby... I need to know you want it I wanna know you hunger for it Only then.. can I fuck you i want it, Mistress.  
i want you to hold and fuck me. Oh baby.. I kiss you hard Tongue pushing in your mouth You're amazing  
i am your boy, Mistress.  
I'll get the stuff.. get comfortable I go away to get the stuff Look for my strap on and above average plastic cock that always feels so good

*relaxes into the bed gently* *wanting you to take me so gently and carefully*  
And a pair of silky green panties for you I come back.. panties dangling between my fingers Want these sweetheart?  
yes, Mistress. i want to look my best for you.  
I give you the panties *slides them onto my bottom for you* Fixing the strap on around myself  
but don't you need to get to my ass, Mistress?  
I'll slide them aside baby  
you look beautiful, Mistress.  
I love fucking you in panties  
yes, Mistress. thank you, Mistress.  
I fit the cock in them strap on I climb in to bed and lube it up while you watch  
do you want me on my side, Mistress?  
Yeah.. On your side.. unless you want to try a different position Ben? Don't be shy.. You can tell me anything  
i am happy on my side for you, Mistress. i expect your thrusting may eventually push me slightly onto my tummy anyway. please be gentle and careful with me, Mistress.  
I will baby... I will not hurt you I climb behind you.. holding you and whisper i want to do my best for you. I'm gonna make you feel so good  
I'm gonna make you feel so good (Hey btw.. You said you were into liquid toilet play) (You meant peeing) (yes, Mistress, perhaps) (yes, Mistress) (Wanna have an accident in the middle of fucking?) (If you're into it) (the idea of a Mistress owning me with her pee or maybe drinking her nectar is special) (if it pleases you, of course) (I'm not gonna pee unfortunately. I'm not into that) (whatever pleases you) (Are you into wetting yourself, maybe bring humiliated, crying a little.. While I keep fucking you?) (happy to wet myself if you like it) (You have to be 100% on board) (Else let's just keep it simple) (of course - if ot pleases or arouses you, i want that most) (I'm eager to fuck you either way) my ass is yours. (Let's not do it. I just want you moaning in pleasure for me. Nothing else. ) (i want to make you happy - so much  
I am happy right now I kiss your temple  
Settle on your side baby *does so for you* I slide aside the panties and part your legs *moans gently and breathes in deeply for you*  
Press two fingers inside to find you loose nnngggggg... Still open from before, aren't you? yes, Mistress.  
I pull back and adjust the strap on.. then press the tip to your hole I hold your hips *shudders slightly and relaxes* I kiss your back... Your shoulders  
Press in slightly Pushing in slowly.. relax for me Ben *moves back against you* *relaxing gently* Let me in darling  
i am yours, Mistress.  
I go it deeper.. and deeper nnnggggggggggggggg... Until I'm flush against your ass *exhaling gently* Oh god.. you're the best Ben Oh god.. I wanna fuck you.. need to fuck you  
you are the best, Mistress.  
I pull out slightly  
your boy-cunt wants it deep, Mistress. so badly.  
Then push back in *moans softly* I'll give it to you boy! aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Come on... Yeah! *bites lip as you fuck me harder* I start thrusting  
Lemme hear you baby I go rapidly Wanting to see you lose control *feeling your cock widening me* Fucking harder faster *moans into the pillows, yelping slightly for you*  
I grip your hips and start pulling you back in my cock eeeeeeeee... Oh yeah... so tight! please fuck me, Mistress, so so deep. i want you so much, Mistress.  
Can't feel you and yet... I'm so wet again!! I slam against your ass!!! you deserve to always be wet, Mistress. I know you're thinking about your orgasm Don't buddy... coz u only get to cum when I say you can! *feels your hips driving me onwards, am cock-drooling and erect again*  
*feeling the pressure on my bowels and bladder too* You're gonna come only at my command  
i am only thinking about pleasing you, Mistress. *the sensations are overwhelming, feels my cock slapping and tight in my panties* i may need to pee, Mistress. i feel your pressure on me so deep... *bites lip nervously*  
I push you on your belly Shut up bent! oh god oh god... even deeper now. Lemme take you... devour you!  
i am yours, Mistress. I start slamming in harder! just a part of you. and only you. Slapping your ass again! *feels a little wee escaping me into my green panties* *as you ride me* Such a good fuckboy! *not too much, but some little dribbles* *my ass on fire* your fuckboy, Mistress. I pull you up on your knees... facing the mirror again! your dirty little shameful fuckboy. Your panties are wet again! *looks ashamedly into it, but sees your gorgeous beauty riding me from behind* Can't control your pleasure can you?  
Mistress.Mistress.  
I pull you up on your knees... facing the mirror again!  
your dirty little shameful fuckboy.  
Your panties are wet again!  
*looks ashamedly into it, but sees your gorgeous beauty riding me from behind*  
Can't control your pleasure can you?  
yes, Mistress. so so sorry, Mistress.  
My hips pistoning into you  
I'm gonna ruin this tight little ass  
Look at you in the nightie!  
i cannot, Mistress. my ass is yours and i am not used to the sensations, so i have wet myself, Mistress.  
Oh boy!  
I cup my hand on your cock through the panties  
Under your dress  
You're gonna pee?  
Is that why you're wet?  
your little slutty girl, Mistress.  
has wet herself with excitement.  
it's these new sensations, i don't think i can control it, Mistress.  
i think so, Mistress.  
i can feel it spreading through my green panties...  
Oh.. you're gonna wet yourself like a little girl in kindergarten?  
Baby... I can't stop fucking you  
But you better control your bladder  
*bites lip and nods ashamedly*  
i know, Mistress.  
*starts to pee into my panties as you fuck me even deeper*  
my boy-cunt is yours, Mistress.  
*tries to hold it in for you*  
So shy.. so ashamed.. and yet.. I can feel you trembling with the need to oee  
*leaks a little bit more*  
I can feel you wetter  
Say it out loud baby  
*trying to hold it in, shaking as you fuck me deeper*  
*your slut, your whore*  
i am your little pee-slut, Mistress.  
i have messed my panties, Mistress.  
I can see your tears... You abject little harlot!  
i am a bad little boy-cunt.  
but you fill me so so deeply, Mistress.  
these are such new sensations for me, please forgive me, Mistress.  
*looks back at you lovingly*  
So dirty boy... so dirty  
yes, Mistress.  
i need to be better for you.  
Come on.. wet yourself fully now!  
I grab and hold the nightie over your crotch!  
*feels my cockette release a little more and the wetness spread through my panties as you fuck me*  
Do it slut!  
*emptying my bladder at your command*  
I can see the wetness all over spread in the reflection  
Oh god.. I moan... so hot so hot  
*does so for you*  
I start fucking you faster  
*cheeks red with shame*  
*rocks foward into the pillows and pushes my ass back so hard*  
So sexy.. sexy.. I can't stop fucking you anh anh anh..  
Gonna cum huh?  
Gonna cum in these wet little panties?  
i cum only if you want it from me, Mistress.  
my boy-cunt is full, your boy is on edge and ashamed.  
First peed in them.. then orgasming in them  
You're so horny!!  
Come on fuck back on this cock!  
*fucks back hard on it, hips bucking back harder*  
I slap your tight little rear!  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. unh unh nnnggghhh.. yeah!  
your tushy, Mistress.  
it is yours...  
fuck me, Mistress...  
fuck me deep and hard, your slut.  
Yes it's mine!  
*panting and whining now for you*  
all of yours, Mistress.  
God..I can hear the bed jostling and creaking  
my ass, my crack, my hole, my hips.  
Wow.. you're so hard again!  
*fucks back even harder and faster for you*  
fuck me, Mistress.  
i want to feel you deep in me.  
i want to please you so so much, Mistress.  
Damn it.. you're insatiable!  
feel my efforts back on your pussy, i want to please you and only you.  
I slap your ass.. that's it ride me hard!  
i have to be for you, Mistress.  
You're too good at this fuckboy!  
i want to be for you.  
you make me what i am, Mistress.  
Oh god... that's it that's right!  
all of me.  
fuck me, Mistress.  
let me please you.  
You're so hot...Your ass is so hot!  
i want that more than anything.  
little beads of sweat, Mistress.  
You're pleasing me so much!  
that makes me so happy...  
Wanna cum baby?  
only if you want it from me...  
it is your cum on command, Mistress.  
Yes I want to feel you cum!  
with you deep inside me, Mistress?  
Cum for me with me inside you baby  
*grints anc cums into my messy nightie for you.  
Oh god baby yeah! !  
*panting and squealing into my pillows*  
Oh yes.. Yes.. Yes!  
*grabbing them and pulling them against my face*  
*hips chugging forward, balls pumping hard*  
Oh baby yeah.. are you okay Ben?  
i am ok even though my balls and ass ache so, Mistress.  
the ache is for you and that makes me feel proud, Mistress.  
Oh baby  
so very proud.  
I pull out gently  
so loved and proud.  
ohhhhhhhhh...  
*feels my tip send a little more cum as you exit me*  
*completely spent*  
I adjust you as I leave your ass  
Turn around Ben  
*so sensitive*  
*turns for you*  
I embrace you  
thank you so much, Mistress.  
Holding you so close.. not caring the least about the mess  
i love you so and feel so loved in your care.  
I love you so much right now  
You were so good..so good for me  
i am overwhelmed with devotion for you.  
Thank you Ben  
thank you so much, Mistress Sarah.  
You're amazing.. okay?  
Simply amazing  
you are just wonderful, Mistress. so so good to me.  
so very special indeed.  
Don't let anyone tell you otherwise  
i wish i could learn more from you.  
I know you have to go now  
i sense you would be so good to serve.  
i would improve so much in your care.  
Trust me.. you're perfect  
I enjoyed this very much  
learning, and nothing on you, Mistress.  
I hope you enjoyed it too  
Don't let any dom treat you badly


End file.
